


The Dominant Woman

by JohnxHelen



Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Cock Rings, Dom!Helen, F/F, F/M, Joe gets taught some manners, Multi, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Slight Angst for Lucy, Sub!John, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnxHelen/pseuds/JohnxHelen
Summary: Hello everyone! This is based off a anonymous prompt in the High Castle prompts (if you want a fic to be written in the High Castle universe, go leave a prompt there) which says, "John is away for a couple of days and leaves Joe with Helen.Helen decides to have her friend Lucy over who could do with some distraction."I did put a few changes, (Joe sleeps with Juliana in the Neutral Zone) but other than that, it is pretty true to the request. I hope I have fulfilled it, anon!





	The Dominant Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [TMITHC_prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TMITHC_prompts) collection. 



Joe Blake was dropped off at John's to give comfort to Helen as he would be gone for a few days in more ways than one. She couldn't stand a few days without him, so he would always send someone over to take care of her. Also, he realized that he needed some discipline, and he knew from personal experience that she was perfect at that. So, in return for Joe's loyalty, he was given a reward for his subservience (he thought), which he was quite excited about,.

One the first day, Helen had led Joe upstairs, to her bedroom. Joe was already gaping from the opulence of their house and did the same in this room. While the furnishing was simple, the bed was quite big and Joe vaguely wondered if he could come back when John returned. Meanwhile, she was moving closer. She had a look that reminded Joe of home to a safe harbor and desire. No wonder she and her husband had stayed that long, he thought. But those thoughts were suddenly broken when Helen pulled him closer to kiss him.

Joe relished in the way she tasted almost like a pomegranate, his favorite fruit and her plump lips. "Mmm, Helen..." he murmured in between kisses. "You like this, don't you?" Helen said, pulling down Joe's pants, revealing his aching cock. "What?" Joe lazily added, reacting from Helen's kisses. "To be told what to do." she said .

Joe was shocked. Here was a woman who was married happily, who had just kissed him and was stroking his cock while asking for sex. He thought back to his last encounter with a woman, after _her_. She was dominant and had made him perform cunninlingus for a hour before she would even suck his cock. And he’d loved it. “Yes, ma'am." He said. "That's very good Joe." she said, hand continuing to stroke him. "Then, if I tell you that I am going to invite Lucy Collins over for a lunch, would you be agreeable to that?" Without question, he said, "Yes ma'am."

"But first, we must take care of this." she said, squeezing his cock harder. "Lie on the bed, Joe." she commanded. “I’ll do what I think is best. Relax.” He kicked off his shoes and lay there, feeling very vulnerable. The seductress of the Smith household unzipped his pants and climbed on top of him. He was surprised that she didn't wear any panties, like any of the other women that he had slept with.

Slowly, she lowered herself on him. Joe moaned loudly as he felt her cunt on his cock. But he felt frustrated that she was moving too slowly, probably because she wanted to see Joe submit totally to her.

"Could you-uh- move faster, Helen?" Joe inquired, and immediately regretted it. Helen pulled out of Joe's cock, leaving only a slight trace of wet arousal. "I mean.." Joe hastily tried to correct his grievous error, but Helen was too busy setting her clothing to rights and (ironically?) putting on panties. "You're going to have to wait, Joe." she commanded. "And you better call me ma'am, to, when I get to you."

Then, she rummaged around in the drawer near the bed and took out a wide shaped ring. Joe was slightly confused. "This is how I will make you wait." she explained while placing it around his cock head.

That wait turned out to be the most painful two hours of his entire life. Helen had called one of her friends over, a pretty blond girl with a little too much makeup that he had to call "Mrs. Collins". "It's a formality you must learn, Joe." she said sternly. He was lead to their kitchen table the ring seeming to vibrate against his cock, making him bite back many moans.

Helen had told him to wait for his release until after lunch. Ironically (or tragically, depending on your point of view) the meal seemed to extend for eternity as the two ate their sandwiches leisurely, as if a horny male wasn't there,and talked the same way. He got some interesting images of them eating sandwiches (especially one of some of the mayo running down Helen's mouth and almost down to her cleavage) very seductively, which made his cock leak, leaving stains all over his pants.

Finally, Helen led the two of them to the couch. Joe thought that she would come near him, caress him between his legs, get down on her knees to suck his cock.

But that didn't happen. She said to Lucy, "John wants me to teach him some restraint. Do you want to help?" Her friend replied by saying, "Of course, Helen." she said. "How do you want to teach him?"

Helen’s response came in her actions. She slowly moved to kiss her friend on the lips and moved even slower (if that was possible) to unbutton her dress, revealing a cream petticoat and a lacy pink bra.

The expression on Lucy's face was one of confusion and desire. It had been a long time since she had ever been touched like that by anyone, even her husband. So she welcomed any attempt at comfort, especially by her friend. She had dreamed of making love to them, being in the middle of their kisses and touches. If she got the chance, she would definitely take it, and chose to.

"You dressed well, Lucy." Helen said, gently skimming her hands over her bra-covered breasts, making her mouth drop into a o of pleasure. She giggled. "And I haven't even done anything yet. Just wait, Lucy Collins, then you'll get your pleasure." she whispered in her ear, slowly taking her matching panties off.

All the while, Helen was looking at Joe. He was clearly enjoying the tableau, what with his cock at full mast. "Undress." she mouthed to him. "Show my friend how willing you are to do anything." He complied, unbuttoning his shirt and unzipping his pants. "You're going to have to wait, Joe." she said, while placing her palm against her dripping cunt. "You can see that I'm busy right now." "Ugh..." he moaned, looking at his enlarged cock.

Helen ignored his disappointed moan and started to focus on relieving her friend. Helen snaked her fingers in Lucy's clit, watching her friend's expression if she caused any pain. "Mmm, Helen." she said again and again as her friend moved her fingers in and out of her cunt.

Helen fell into a rhythm whilst fucking her, loving how her wet cunt stretched and shrank every time she moved and the squelch it made when she did that. It was something that she could watch all day. However, she was interrupted by Lucy moaning, "I'm going to come!" "Come for me, Lucy Collins." she whispered hoarsely. She howled with ecstasy as she came all over her friends fingers.

Helen pulled out of her friend and, after she had recovered some and she had vested herself of her panties, said, "Lick." Obeying, Lucy licked her fingers, darting his tongue out and lapping at it. She was tasting herself (almost like peaches and whiskey) and making Helen's cunt wish that she was licking it, not her fingers. "Are you feeling up to do something else with her tongue, Lucy?" she asked. Her friend nodded. "Good." Helen replied and spread open her legs, revealing her dripping strawberry cunt.

Lucy was happy. Finally, all of her dreams and fantasies were coming true. With instinct, she moved closer to her friend and moved under her skirts. "I'm going to have to stay under here for a while, Helen." she said as she stared at it lovingly. "Shut up and do it." Helen ordered her and shoved her head under her skirts. 

Somehow, her thoughts wandered out while she was being eaten out by her friend. She moaned somewhat, but not as loudly as she would have wanted to. Joe would come and that isn't what she wanted for him.

Then, she remembered John. Recollected the times he'd do this, how he would stay under the sheets (or anywhere where her cunt was, for that matter) and stay there for hours on end, licking, biting, doing things with his mouth that she never could. Somehow a voice that sounded like a Nazi said, stop make it stop this isn't what you need get John oh god.

But John told you to, another, more mischevious voice replied. She listened to it and let her friend continue, keeping a manicured hand around her neck so she could stay on task. All the while, she said to Joe, "This could be you Joe, sucking on my wet cunt. But you do get to, later. When i-Lucy-!" She broke off her speech to moan as Lucy conducted a final stroke on her cunt, starting the waves of orgasmic bliss.

She stayed stock still until the waves subsided, her hand almost choking her friend. When she felt her voice would not be scratchy, she let Lucy come out from underneath. Her face was strewn with Helen's cum, but she still looked pretty.

She got up to grab a washcloth from the kitchen so that her friends face would be completely washed off. When she came back , she saw Joe, still looking at her with pure lust, attempting not to touch his cock. She handed the washcloth to Lucy and rewarded this obedient behavior by gently rubbing his hand. "Good boy, Joe." she lustfully whispered.

"Now, you have a choice in the matter of how you will seek your 'little death', Joe." she continued, "You can either fuck her or continue what we started in the bedroom. " Joe thought for a minute. He didn't want to get on the wrong side of her husband, it had happened before, but Helen..god if he hadn't said those words..."Can I fuck you, ma'am?" he said innocently. She smiled at him. "You can, Joe." she said, hitching up her skirt, taking off the ring.

She moved slowly, but he didn't complain. Joe didn't want the ring to get back on and the agonizing pain of feeling at his climax but not being able to come. At the same time, she was hanging on to his chest hair to orient herself. This was something that he was new to, but he let her do that.

There were many moans and tongue clicks that she used to direct him to keep him stable and disciplined. "I wonder if you think of her when I fuck you," she said, teasing him with imagining the girl he met and slept with in the Neutral Zone that John had told her everything about. "Does she do the same things I do, Joe?" "No ma'am." he responded in a low moan. "She isn't that kind of girl." "Is that good, Joe?" she inquired.

"No ma'am. I want someone to like you" he said, while hearing the moans of Lucy as she touched herself. Not because he hated Juliana, he had loved their time together, but he realized a subtle desire to be controlled. That is what he realized but never fully understood until Helen took him upstairs.

She didn't have to take long: he came shortly after he said that. "Good job, Joe." Helen looked as if she wanted to kiss him but didn't. Lucy, on the other hand, looked semi-pleased, but she could barely stand as she had come again from seeing the two of them, wishing that it was her that was doing the things Helen was.

"Do you need me to clean you up, Lucy?" she asked kindly. She looked at her with a look of a wounded animal. "No." she said gently. "I can get it myself." She slowly got up and attempted to clean the mess from between her legs with her hand. 

Joe watched as Helen Smith grabbed another washcloth and shoved it between her friends legs while holding her up with a strength he never knew she possessed. Then, the two shared smiles and giggled about..something, even though Mrs. Collin's giggle seemed forced. Hopefully, it wasn't about him.

A few days later, John picked up Joe, with a lot more hickies than before and walking with a slight limp, and took him back to his girlfriends apartment. He was strangely taciturn but said nothing. His wife could tell him what happened to his spy. But he did give him a excuse: he was on a mission, and as part of it, he had to be in a whorehouse. He had used that excuse to his friends and superiors more times than he could count after his wife got her hands on him after a trip.

 

Later that day, dressing for bed, he asked his wife, "How did it go?" and she says, "We taught the boy discipline."

"Did you bring a friend over?" John asked.  
" Lucy Collins." She quizzically looked at her husband's expression. "She needed some comfort." she explained.  
"And did he follow your rules?" John inquired.  
"No. Can you believe that he didn't treat me with the politeness that I deserve, because of my standing?"  
"No..ma'am." John said slowly.  
Then, he asked the million dollar question, "What else happened to him? He wasn't that bruised when I dropped him off. "  
Helen said nonchalantly, "Oh yeah..that. He decided to try to play baseball with Thomas and he hit one of the glass windows. So, I had to punish him appropriately. Remember your old baseball bat, John?" He suddenly knew what she did, as he once was the recipient of that action. He could visualize Joe bent over the side as his wife slowly inserted the lubed front of it into his asshole and, when it was fully in there, she would move it back and forth, ignoring the moans of pain and pleasure that came from him, while giving praise as he rocked up against the object.

"How was Berlin?" she said, changing the subject. "It was..interesting." he said. He didn't want to say anything until he had this release, to let go of the feelings of tension every time he was around his boss. "You didn't..go anywhere else?" "I was forced to by Heydrich." he said sadly as he recounted what happened to him sexually because if he didn't, it would come out eventually and he did not want to be whipped. He’d seen too much of that at Salon Kitty and Helen had no mercy when spanking him. "..but I didn't let anyone touch me. I did masturbate once or twice though, ma'am." He drawled the last word out for her pleasure.

Nevertheless, Helen continued: "When you touched yourself, who were you thinking of?" she said sharply. "You." he said without any hesitation.

She smiled wider. "Come here." she said, a slight warmth to her tone. He obeyed immediately, crawling into bed with his wife. "Since you've been such a good boy, not going off with any whores, I'm going to let you do what you want to me tonight, Johnny. If you so desire." she replied.

"No." he murmured. He liked being dominated by his wife, and had realized that more in Berlin. It just..made things a lot more arousing. "Why?" Helen curiously inquired.  
"Because I like it when...you do things to me." he explained.

"I'm glad, Johnny." Helen responded happily. She moved towards him and pulled him into the bed and a passionate kiss, him moaning into her mouth as she moved around his mouth."Now, I'm going to suck that naughty cock of yours and you can't do anything to stop me." she said with a mischievous grin. "Of course ma'am" he responded with a smirk of his own.

Then, he felt her do what she said and he did not do anything but moan at her incredible skills.


End file.
